The Broken Point
by LimeEmil
Summary: on the 10th of October, a young boy is attacked... what if that boy simply... broke? Naruto is this boy, and you know what? he breaks, and so does everyone who even THINKS of hurting him! Insane!Naruto NaruHina (Note; he does NOT unleash the Kyuubi! and he won't! PERIOD!)


The Broken Point – Chapter 1: "Red Pulse" Incident

* * *

The old man internally groaned, _'Who do these damn villagers do this?'_ he thought in a sad rage as he escorted the bandaged boy, one dead blue eye and a mane of red spiky hair sticking out from behind the wraps that now covered the boy.

The boy was Naruto Uzumaki; formerly Happy-go-lucky pariah and still Local Jinchuuriki of Konoha. He was brutalized – no, destroyed, mentally and physically. He would never again be his old self, happily bounding around town as the child he was.

The man was Sarutobi Hiruzen; current third Hokage and... He's too old for this shit! He was supposed to be completely retired and writing poetry and novels in his spare time, but no, his successor got himself killed to reseal the Kyuubi, greatest of all the Tailed-beasts, inside his own child... did we mention he was too old for this shit?

The boy was hanging over the old man's back, his bandaged arms hanging limply over his shoulders, head following the rule by lolling beside Hiruzen's head, his one still usable eye glazed over and drooping, not fully conscious.

Naruto's mind at the moment was black, no thoughts going through his head at the moment, just eternal blackness with the occasional shimmer of red fleeting through his mind. But none of this bothered the boy... he rather enjoyed the stillness of his mind compared to the hell that was his life.

Hiruzen was keeping a steady pace as he jumped through the trees towards his destination. He was old; but he was known as the _"God of Shinobi"_ for a reason.

He eventually landed in a clearing a few miles outside of Konoha, looking around he walked a few paces before he detected the illusion that covered the entrance to his destination. He quickly dispelled it, revealing a large iron trapdoor, being approximately 2 meters on all sides.

The elderly man hesitated for a moment as his hand touched the cool metal of the trapdoor, before he resolved and pulled it open. He thought back to the creation of this facility; it was created by his predecessor; the second Hokage and his sensei, Tobirama Senju, who saw the need for a facility such as this one... it was a mental facility or more specifically; a rehabilitation center for highly unstable Shinobi.

Hiruzen may not have wanted to come here; especially not for something like this, but he knew that he had to do this to protect Konoha and this child, the child who actually _wanted_ to be put away.

He sighed as he walked down the dark stairs and into the underground facility, remembering the previous night when he arrived at the hospital.

* * *

_-flashback – previous night... October Tenth-_

_An eight-year old boy had been chased into the" Forest of Death", with several half-drunk chunin following him, shouting obsceneties; such as "Devil Bastard", "Hell Spawn", "Demon Child", among a host of many other colorful insults. The blonde had lost them for the first hour, until an Inuzuka had actually found his scent and alerted the others to his location and they had all born down upon him, inflicting grievous injuries; ranging from Kunai stabs, to sword cuts and severe lacerations; barring beheading... afterall, the demon should feel as much pain as possible. One of them even shoved a Kunai into his left eye, just deep enough to destroy any possibility of ever using that eye again._

_Two of the Uchiha there at the time used a combination of __"Futon: Daitoppa",__ and one of the Uchiha techniques; __"Katon: Goukakyu",__ to create a flaming white boulder of fire, wreaking absolute havoc on Naruto who could do nothing but scream at the time._

_The boy had wailed for help during the whole time, only staying alive and conscious because of the burden he carried. He eventually stopped screaming, the Chunin thinking he had finally died put out the fire with a few well-placed "Suiton: Mizurappa". What they found underneath the flames was not what they thought they would._

_In the place of the boy was a burnt corpse... but it was moving. It performed a rickety walk, hunched, and constantly stumbling, and twitching as its lone blue eye looked all over, the other eye having had a kunai knife stabbed into it and melted by the fire. The sight could make even the most sadistic of horror loving people shiver in fear or disgust; the Chunin weren't fairing much better, some of them shaking quite badly in fear, others spilling their dinner in disgust; nothing, not even a demon, deserved to be subjected to this and still live._

_The boy's swiveling blue eye came to a stop as it met the black-dotted rubies of the Sharingan. The two eyes stared into the other for a moment before the boy started chuckling, the blue orb turning into an animal red, a black slit going down through it; the insane chuckling coming from the thought dead child scaring the living hell out of all of the Chunin. Gone was the boy, now there only remained a demon._

_A moment later, a red pulse of energy flooded everything within a mile radius, creating a gargantuan dome and stopping for a few moments, then imploding into the center; the burnt boy who now had a mane of red hair flowing from his scalp._

_The surrounding area looked the same as before except for one detail; it was covered in blood with various body parts, intestines, ripped out bones and other various pieces of gore scattered about. The boy himself was untouched by all of the blood; it was forming a whirlpool kind of pattern in towards him, like he was the eye of the storm._

_This was the scene that greeted Weasel, Dog, Cat, Tenzou, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. They were all appalled at the havoc that had been wreaked, all of them knowing only one thing that could do something like this; the Kyuubi._

_The four men and lone woman saw a charred individual standing amongst the blood, red hair cascading down their back in a spiky mane, loose red pants covering his lower body, and a strangely familiar blue eye was darting between the new arrivals before stopping on Hiruzen. The eye softened, "Ji... Ji..." a raspy voice called out, the charred person's jaw moving in unison._

_Hiruzen gasped; there was only one person who ever called him that... "Naruto..." he breathed. The old man couldn't believe it; Naruto had actually survived being burnt like this... and to remain conscious... it must have been a hell that no one in this world could imagine._

"_S-stay... a-a-way..." the red haired Naruto's raspy voice called out, his eye widening in what many would recognize as unbridled terror. "Naruto... what happened?" the old veteran asked, concerned for his surrogate-grandson's health._

"_T-th-e f-fox... sh-she wa-want-ts ... y-you t-to-to s-stay a-away..." the boy stuttered out in a whisper that carried across the wind to the ears of the group. _

_The ANBU and Hokage all came to the same; the Kyuubi must be speaking to Naruto... but, wait... she?_

"_Sh-she'l-ll... hu-hurt y-you..." Naruto stuttered on, making the, already worried Hokage, become even more concerned about the child in front of him._

"_Did... did 'the fox' say why?" Sarutobi asked, his voice laced with worry._

"_T-the fox... sh-she sa-says that... y-you... k-ke-eep to-to ma-many... s-secret-ts..." the former blonde continued stuttering out, his voice slowly losing its raspy quality as the healing factor of the Uzumaki kicked in, boosted by his tenant. _

_Hiruzen frowned, this was something that he had feared, "What 'secrets' would I be keeping Naruto?" he asked._

"_S-she s-says-s th-that yo-you... kn-kne-ew m-my mo-moth-ther..." the boy said, his eye tearing up with red blood, his salty water gone and replaced with his life-fluid. "W-why? Y-you n-never..." he continued, but unable to finish, the sadness of knowing that the one person you thought you could trust would never tell you who your own parents were, it was world breaking for him. The boy fell to his knees, and sat back, bringing his charred hands up to his face in the process, crying into his hands._

_Weasel, Cat and Tenzou were all confused. Just who was his mother? And the third KNEW?!_

_Weasel was playing all of this through his head before something hit him, _'K-Kushina-sama?'_ it all made sense; he carried the Uzumaki name, and as far as anyone knew Kushina was the last, the newly gained red hair only served to strengthen this belief, as that was what the Uzumaki were known for in terms of looks... 'And Kushina-sama had looked rounder around her belly when I saw her visit mother...'_

_As Weasel was contemplating, the old Sarutobi sighed._

"_Naruto... I didn't tell you in order to keep you safe... both of your parents were well known and had many enemies, and if anyone found out... they would've tried to kill you, or worse." The Kage said sadly._

_Naruto stopped crying and directed a dead eye towards the Hokage, his gaze becoming cold; colder than ice. "J-jiji... y-you c-cou-ould h-ha-have j-just... m-made m-me p-promis-se..." the boy stuttered out harshly, "I-I wo-would n-never b-break m-my p-promise..." he said remorsefully._

_Suddenly, the boy's head cocked to the side, his neck letting out a sickening crunch. But the Uzumaki's eye started to flick between the people there, a far off look in the lone orb._

_Hiruzen looked on in confusion, the ANBU not being any better._

"_P-please... l-lock me a-away," Naruto said with a bit more sureness in his voice._

_Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "Why would we do that, Naruto?" he said, not quite understanding._

"_I-I... I c-can't be a-around-d p-people... I-I nee-... need h-help..." the boy trembled, "S-she w-will k-k-kill e-everyone... ev-every-ryo-one-e wh-ho w-want-ts t-to hurt-t m-m wi-will d-die..." the boy stated._

_The Kage sighed in sadness; he really felt his years hitting him at the moment. "I understand Naruto. While I loathe myself to even think of it, I'll see to it that you stay away from people until we can get you help," he said with regret._

"_T-thank you... Jiji..." he said as he finally left consciousness._

_-End flashback-_

* * *

**A/N****; Hello readers! This is LimeEmil with... you guessed it, another story... why, Muse, why?! Ok, ok, to be honest, I didn't intend for another story but... THE MUSE! It's driving me up the wall here!**

**...**

**So sorry for that, but my focus has been jambled and scrambled with school heating up... I'm so tired~! *Sigh* oh well. Anyway, onto the story; this is, as you've likelt witnessed, an Insane!Naruto type story, but... this Naruto, as compared to many others, is simply... errm... 'Broken', as in scared to hell of what he can do now. And that pulse thing... it has a purpose later, it is not a simple one-time multi-kill, it will have a purpose for his actual power that he gets, hence why he told the others to stay away. The power he gets is based on an ability he gains with Kurama's Chakra, and it will be something akin to what Gaara has... but we shall see *Evil Grin***

**Anyway; Read, Review, Favorite, etc. and have a Merry(_Bloody!_) Christmas and a Happy(_Gory_) New Year!**


End file.
